


Summer Adventures

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: This was written for the A Very Potter Summer challenge organized by an amazing writer’s group on Tumblr.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Summer Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the A Very Potter Summer challenge organized by an amazing writer’s group on Tumblr.

Summer was days away. I was leaving tomorrow to go home to my family. But that would mean not seeing Regulus for months. I made my way down to the lake, our spot. It would be hard to say goodbye.   
“Hey, sorry I couldn’t get away sooner. Sirus and James needed my help.” I spoke as a way of greeting as I sat in the grass beside him.   
Regulus didn’t reply. He simply stared out at Black Lake. His hands busy tearing into a blade of grass.   
“Reg, are you ok?” I reached out, worried.   
“Bitter are the wars between brothers.” Regulus spoke almost to himself as he continued stared out to the water.   
“Did something happen between you two?” If only Sirus could see how wrong he was about his brother.   
Regulus shook his head. “It’s just… going home for the summer. I’m not exactly looking forward to it. Family makes what Sirus puts me through seem petty.”  
I curled into his side and placed my head on his shoulder. “I’m here for you. I can’t take the pain or memories away but I love you Reg.”  
I felt his smile as he kissed my head. “I love you too, Y/N. I sometimes wish we could stay like this forever. Forget the outside world. Let them destroy each other.”  
I smiled. “I have an idea. Meet me tomorrow in the Great Hall and pack some bags.” I jumped to my feet, kissed Regulus and rushed off to put my plan into motion.   
***  
Regulus was pacing. Bags in hand, he was worried. Worried that I wasn’t going to show or worried at my plan. I ran down the last few steps, dragging my suitcase behind me.   
“Morning.” I called cheerfully as I kissed Regulus.   
“Morning beautiful. So what’s this grand plan of yours?”  
I smiled. “Well my parents are away on business for the next few weeks and my idiot brother is staying here so you’re coming home with me!”  
“Are you sure? What if they come home early? What if they don’t like me? What if…” Regulus’ brain was going through all the things that could go wrong. Every worst scenario. No doubt Regulus would have continued had I not kissed him.   
“Trust me. Everything will be fine. I have no doubt my parents will love you. Now, come on the train leaves soon.”  
***  
The sun was setting when we finally arrived at my house. The place was deserted and dark. Dumping my bags by the door, I flooded the room with light. A quick look in the fridge confirmed my suspicions, empty as always.   
“Here we are. Home sweet home. Looks like we’re getting takeout though. What do you fancy?” I turned and smiled at Regulus, who was looking lost in the doorway. Smiling to myself, I put on a song on my phone and grabbed his hand.   
We danced for that song and many more after. After a while, we forgot about eating. Content in each other’s company, with no one around to interrupt. These moments were my favourite. The moments that we wish would last forever. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.   
***  
BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock blared. Rolling over, I squinted at the flashing numbers. 8:15. I loved early mornings and today was no different. Taking a quick shower and wrestling my hair into a bun, I made my way to the guest room-Regulus’ room. Knocking lightly, I opened the door.   
“Reg… Reg?” The bed was empty, covers shoved to the floor. Where was he?   
“Morning, Y/N.” Regulus called as he walked in from the balcony. He ran a hand through his black hair and placed a book on the bedside table. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would borrow a book to read.”  
“Are the nightmares back again?” I sank down on the edge of the bed.  
He nodded and sat next to me. “I don’t know what to do. I… I should do something right? I feel like they mean something. They can’t just be dreams, can they?”   
I rested my head on his shoulder. “Reg, whatever happens I’m going to be here. We’ll work this out together. Maybe they’re just dreams, maybe they’re not but we’ll figure it together.”  
“Thank you for being here. For… everything.” He whispered.   
“There’s no place I’d rather be. I have an idea if you’re up for it.” Regulus’ blue-grey eyes were filled with mischief. The remnants of the nightmare fading into a problem for another day. “What did you have in mind love?”  
I smirked. “Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes.”  
20 minutes later…  
Picnic basket in hand and my brother’s car keys dangling from the other; I met Regulus by the door.   
“I thought you said 15 minutes.” He teased.   
“Well, some people have to work to look amazing. They can’t just roll out of bed.” I rolled my eyes as I finished packing the car.  
Regulus wrapped his arms around me. “You always look amazing.”   
“Get in the car, Romeo.” I climbed into the driver’s seat and rolled down the windows. Humming to myself I put on my summer road-trip playlist and turned to my boyfriend. “Ready?”  
He leaned back and smirked. With the wind in his black hair and the sun shining, Regulus looked… happy. “Ready for an adventure.”  
***  
Driving without a destination in mind. Taking random roads with the music blaring. The wind in my hair and my boyfriend by my side. Freedom. Road trips are a different kind of magical than Hogwarts. Sometimes I would catch Regulus singing along to the music or staring out the window. It was nice to see him so relaxed. At ease. He was so different away from his family, away from everything. When it was just us. When we were just Y/N and Regulus. No obligations, no pressure from our families. Us.   
“I’ve never been to the beach before. My family aren’t that big on vacations.” Regulus spoke, wonderstruck.   
“We can stop if you want. Seems like the perfect place for lunch.” I was already looking for a place to park when he agreed.   
The beach was surprisingly empty, free of tourists and other passer-by’s. Spreading the blanket onto the car bonnet, we stared out onto the water.   
“Thank you. I needed this.” Regulus closed his eyes and tried to let his worries fade away.   
“I love seeing you like this. Happy.” I say, bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. His hands rest at my waist and mine cup his jaw.  
“I’m always happy with you.” He smiles as he steals another kiss before pulling me down to the beach.  
We spent hours on the beach. We danced to a song on the radio. Regulus twirling me around. The wind in my hair. We danced until we couldn’t anymore. Giggling we collapsed in the sand. I was laying in Regulus’ lap while he read, hands intertwined. The day grew late but we didn’t notice or maybe we didn’t care. The sun was setting. Igniting the sky with golden colours cast down from billowing clouds.   
Regulus wrapped his arms around me, the book forgotten.  
“It’s beautiful.” I breathed, captivated by the fiery colours.   
“It really is.” Regulus whispered. I looked up into his blue-grey eyes.   
“I meant the sunset.” I blushed.  
“I didn’t. Why would I look there when the greatest beauty is in my arms?” He smiled as he brought his lips to mine for a sweet kiss.   
Twilight descended and the stars shone. I look towards the sky and smile. It was so beautiful. The stars, the moon, him. He extended his arm out for me and snuggled in. We began pointing at stars and laughing together. Regulus loved stargazing and I was obsessed with astronomy. We often spent our nights like this. Content to block out the world and enjoy the moment. A perfect summer adventure.


End file.
